Diez mil cuentos de humor y una cancion desanimada
by Dragonazul
Summary: ¿Recuerdan los famosos cuentos clasicos de nuestra infancia?... Ahora, imaginenece a nuestros piratas y otros personajes extraviados en estos cuentos. Fanfic hecho junto con Dulce-san. Lean!
1. Cuentos de hoy y el ayer

**Diez mil cuentos de humor y una canción desanimada**

**Capitulo 1: El despertar en otro mundo**

**Era otro día normal en el barco pirata; Thousand Sunny.**

**Por fin la tranquilidad abordaba a la tripulación; luego de semanas de búsqueda desesperada y encuentros inoportunos con la marina. Todo estaba tranquilo, una vez más.**

**-¡Sanjy, ¿para cuando la comida?!- pregunto Luffy gritando junto a Usop mientras pescaban.**

**-¡idiota, acabamos de almorzar no hace menos de una hora; aguántate hasta la tarde!- grito Sanjy, mientras le discutía a su capitán.**

**Aun con tantos gritos; tanto Zoro como Ace, quien acompañaba a su hermano menor, dormían casi tranquilamente.**

**Incluso mientras, no muy lejos se encontraban; Choper y Brook hablando sobre alguna medicinas y sobre la vida.**

**Además de Franky, quien aserraba un trozo de madera; aun con ese bullerio, las dos muchachas que se encontraban en el techo parecían tranquilas.**

**-dime Robin; ¿no extrañabas estos ruidos?- pregunto Nami, sonriendo ante la escena de todos gritándose. La joven se enderezo para ver la imagen que veía su compañera.**

**-si, en especial los gritos- dijo levemente, antes de suspirar; -lo más increíble es que en menos de un mes, pudimos reencontrarnos, todos- comento la arqueóloga.**

**Y mientras ambas muchachas charlaban sobre un par de cosas, se dieron cuenta de que alguien de baja estatura se acerco a ella.**

**-Choper; ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nami, viendo que le renito traía un libro entre los brazos.**

**-hace unos días, en la isla pasada; compre un libro de cuentos- comento Choper, -¿me lo puedes leer?- pregunto infantilmente, mientras le daba el libro a la pelinegra.**

**-ok- respondió, tomando el libro y leyendo la tapa; -"Cuentos de hoy y en día", interesante nombre- le comentó. Abrió el libro (en la 1º hoja, obviamente), y comencé a leer:**

"**En un pueblo muy, muy lejano; vivía en un gran castillo. Un príncipe que dentro de pocos días iba a cumplir 20 años, pero lo que el joven príncipe no sabia era que, cuando era chico, había recibido una maldición, el día antes de que cumpliera 20 años. Se heriría con una espada y se quedaría dormido hasta que aparezca una persona que rompa el hechizo..."**

**-¿pero no se trataba d una princesa?- pregunto Nami, recordando el cuento de La bella Durmiente.**

**-al parecer este libro es un poco peculiar- comento Robin, y siguió leyendo.**

**..."Durante la víspera del cumpleaños del príncipe, el rey mando a todos los guardia a guardar todas las espadas del castillo a excepción de las que usaban los caballeros. Lejos de allí, por un camino que iría a dar al palacio, se encontraba una plebeya a caballo en camino. **

**Cerca del castillo, a pocos kilómetros, vivían dos hermanos, un día decidieron ir a recolectar frutas al bosque. En la mitad del trayecto de desvían por dos flores muy bonitas y siguen su rumbo encontrando flores mas adentradas en el bosque. Hasta que en un claro del bosque encontraron una casa hecha de chocolate... "**

**-¿pero no eran una hermana y un hermano?- pregunto Nami extrañada.**

**-parece que no- comento Robin.**

"**En ese mismo bosque, vivía un joven que siempre vestía ropas rojas, por aquello era apodado; el caperucito rojo".**

**A Nami se le callo una gotita estilo anime, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya que Choper parecía sorprendidísimo con las historias que contaba Robin.**

"**Por otra parte; en la cercanías del castillo, había un pueblo llamado Hamblim; lejos de la entrada del pueblo se encontraba una casa, en la que vivía una joven que siempre era maltratada por sus hermanastras, al mismo tiempo; allí, se comentaba la historia de un flautista que podía hacer que las ratas le hicieran caso. Aun así, todo el mundo pensaba que era un mentiroso y muy pocos le creían.**

**Pero a los que todos le creían, era que en sus cercanías; en una montaña cercana, se encontraba un extraño castillo el cual pertenecía a un científico loco; y que sabían que había robado huesos y partes de cadáveres del cementerio cercano. No hacía un par de noches, un rayo había caído en la torre y se había escuchado rumores de un cadáver deambulando solo por el lugar".**

**Robin paro un leer un momento para mirar algo extrañada a Nami, pero ante la mirada tan fascinada de Choper; prosiguió.**

"**Lo que ninguna de las anteriores personajes sabía eran que sus destinos se cruzarían; y no podrían salir a menos que terminaran el cuento, primero"**

**Leyó, pero al dar vuelta la hoja, se comprendió; estaba en blanco. Siguió dando vuelta las hojas, y no había nada escrito.**

**-¿Qué paso con la historia Robin?- pregunto Choper, sentado en el suelo.**

**-esta en blanco, no hay nada- comento algo sorprendida.**

**-déjame verlo- le dijo Nami, sentada en una silla playera a su lado. Tomo el libro, y paso todas las hojas, definitivamente estaba en blanco.**

**-¿eh?, hay algo escrito al final; pero no lo entiendo, es otro idioma- dijo Nami, mientras Robin lo volvía a agarrar.**

"_**You are writing that book.**_

_**At finishing, you are lefting that history,**_

_**but; if you are not finishing.**_

_**You are living in that history,**_

_**for ever.**_

_**It is really.**_

_**It is coming.**_

_**It is start."**_

**Leyó y lo pensó.**

"**Ustedes escribirán en este libro.**

**Al final, ustedes dejaran esta historia,**

**pero; si ustedes no la terminan.**

**Ustedes vivirán en esta historia para siempre"- comento, mientras Nami y Choper miraban sorprendidos, -"Esto es real. Esto ya llega. Esto comenzara."- dijo, cuando un fuerte vendaval azoto la cubierta; todos miraron sorprendidos al cielo. Y, de repente; aquel barco pirata, desapareció del mapa, su silueta ya no estaba en el mar. Y en su lugar, en el mar había caído una hoja que parecía bastante vieja; con una simple nota:**

_**¡WARNING!**_

* * *

Nota de las autoras:

Jejeje, aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic (Que tiene un nombre largo XD), que estoy haciendo junto a mi amiga Dulce-san (Tal y como yo me llamo Dragonazul, ella se llama Dulce SG) ^^

Este fic, les aseguro que será muy divertido y catastrófico al mismo tiempo; ya que yo y Dulce-san juntas somos un volcán de imaginación, animes y aventuras de cualquier forma.

Por pedido de Dulce-chan también agregaremos al fic, varios personajes de otros animes (Principalmente Naruto Shippuden, ya que es su anime favorito n_nU)

Con esto dicho; **esperamos reviews con gusto.**

Miles de saludos por parte de Dragonazul y Dulce.

_**(También los invito a leer mis otros fics, en mi perfil)**_


	2. El derpertar en otro cuento

**Capitulo 2: El despertar en otro cuento II**

**Zoro comenzó a despertar (Recuerden que estaba durmiendo en la proa junto con Ace), pero empezó a sentir que no se encontraba en el barco, si no... se despertó en una cama.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto mientras se sentó en la cama, y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el thousand sunny; era un cuarto de paredes de piedra y estaba decorado con joyas y varias armas medievales, además de que el cuarto era realmente grande.**

**-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-pregunto desconcertado mirando alrededor, intentando ver algo conocido. Se dio cuenta de que había una ventana cerca de el y se levanto para abrirla.**

**-¿Qué rayos...- se dijo al ver praderas que se extendían hasta el horizonte, y a lo lejos podía ver un pueblo pequeño, un bosque no muy lejos de allí, y algunas montañas a lo lejos.**

**-pero, ¿Dónde mierda estoy?- se pregunto, cuando escucho que alguien abrió una puerta detrás de el.**

**-príncipe Roronoa, ya se ha despertado- dijo una voz conocida para el, al darse vuelta se encontró con Tashigi, pero en cambio de llevar su traje marine llevaba una clase de vestido antiguo.**

**-eh... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto, sin comprender que hacía un marine allí. Más aun lo había llamado "príncipe".**

**-el rey quiero verlo esta mañana- le dijo si problemas, -y por cierto, si puede le recomiendo que se vista y lleve un traje especial- le comento mientras salía del cuarto.**

**Zoro se miro una vez más así mismo, llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de color claro que parecía bordado de decoraciones azules, también reconoció una insignia en el pecho de la camisa. Era un escudo; un dragón de color azul.**

**Miro a los costados y se acerco a un mueble considerable y lo abrió demostrando varias ropas de todo tipo, la mayoría llevaba la misma insignia del dragón azul.**

**Acomodado a un costado, encontró un traje que parecía en verdad digno de un príncipe, pero que para Zoro parecía bastante incomodo.**

**Zoro dejo el armario a un costado y se acerco a la pared en donde había armas medievales, le pareció extraño que en un lugar parecía que faltaban tres armas, Zoro se quedo mirando y luego una sensación le hizo sentir algo.**

**-mis katanas- dijo, al darse cuenta que era eso lo que faltaba. Pero también recordó a sus nakamas, y volvió su mirada a la pradera.**

**-si yo estoy aquí, ¿Dónde rayos estarán ellos?-se pregunto mirando al cielo, esperando que no allá ocurrido los mismo que cuando los había atacando Kuma, quizá él había atacado mientras estaban dormido; solo esperaba que sus nakamas estuvieran bien.**

**...**

**Lejos, adentrados en el bosque que Zoro había visto apenas, había una pequeña choza en la cual alguien se despertaba:**

**-¿eh, que paso?- se pregunto Luffy rascándose la cabeza, y levantadote de una cama.**

**-al fin despierta tu también- le dijo Ace, que estaba sentado en una cama no muy lejos.**

**-pero, ¿donde estamos?- pregunto Luffy mirando el techo y las paredes de la choza.**

**-no lo sé, afuera hay un bosque y lo único que encontré fue esta nota que dice; "chicos, estoy de viaje y si llegan a salir al bosque tengan cuidado. Garp. Pos Data: No se olviden que su prima Robin esta en camino"- leyó Ace, en una nota que había encontrado sobre la mesa.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto Luffy; -pero, ¿Cómo... no entiendo lo que pasa- se renegó girando al cabeza.**

**-yo tampoco hermanito- comento Ace, que se levanto y miro por una ventana, -pero no creo que sea bueno- le dijo, Luffy se acerco a él y también miro por la ventana y vio que la casa estaba en un claro en medio del bosque, a lo lejos había una entrada que se internaba en el bosque y l final parecía oscuro, con sombras y miradas lejanas.**

**...**

**En otro lugar de ese mismo bosque; Sanjy, también despertó, pero parecía una cabaña bastante bien echa. Se levanto y se visto con la ropa que encontraba en la cabeza de la cama, ropa común pero, de alguna manera, no pudo evitar tener que ponerse una clase de sobretodo rojo sobre su ropa.**

**Al salir de su cuarto, vio que todo era normal y se acerco a la mesa donde había un par de cosas.**

**Encontró una pequeña nota la cual llevaba su nombre.**

"**Sanjy, fui a la ciudad a comprar algo, no olvides llevarle los medicamentos al abuelo. Y no olvides tomar el camino corto, para no toparte con el lobo. Saludos, mamá". Estaba escrito en la carta, Sanjy quedo algo expectativo ante la carta.**

**-¿mamá?- se pregunto sin entender.**

**Miro que a su lado había una mochila y dentro de esta había algunos medicamentos y algo de comida.**

**Sanjy salio afuera, y se encontró con un bosques, aun que había un camino marcado en el bosque; para un lado iba a las afueras del bosque y otro que conducía a su interior.**

**...**

**Robin abrió levemente los ojos, sintió que estaba acostada en el pasto; logro abrir sus ojos completamente, viendo el cielo y un par de nubes.**

**-¿estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina. Robin se sentó en el pasto, y se encontró con un joven sentado en el pasto, que sostenía las sogas de dos caballos.**

**Robin miro a los costados, por un lado estaba un camino de tierra que bordeaba un bosque y por el otro había una basta pradera.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- pregunto el joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria.**

**-no lo sé- comento Robin con tranquilidad, -¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunto, el joven quedo callado unos segundos y luego contesto.**

**-venía del lado contrario a caballo, y logre ver que te caíste del tuyo- le comento, Robin se quedo mirándole.**

**-ya veo, ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto la pelinegra. El joven miro a lo bajo.**

**-ah decir verdad, no lo sé- le dijo, sin mucha información.**

**-entonces, estamos igual- le dijo Robin, -yo estaban en otro lugar, y... desperté aquí- le comento, el muchacho la miro.**

**-entonces, creo que tienes razón estamos en la misma situación- dijo, -¿Qué y de donde eres; y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto, aun serio.**

**-ok- sonrío sin preocupación Robin, -ni nombre es Nico Robin tengo 28 años, soy arqueóloga de la tripulación pirata Sombrero de Paja; mi ultima ubicación con mis nakamas fue en la Gran Línea, a más de la mitad- comento con una leve sonrisa, mientras que el joven miraba, Robin comprendió que el joven no entendió mucho, -ahora, vas tú- le dijo, el joven le miro un momento.**

**-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 16 años, soy... un Ninja renegado de la Aldea de Konoha, mi ultima ubicación fue el País del Acero- comento el muchacho.**

**-¿Ninja renegado? ¿Acaso estas en contra del gobierno?- pregunto Robin con curiosidad, sin perder aquella pequeña sonrisa.**

**-se podría decir- respondió el joven parándose.**

**-bien- confío Robin, el ninja le miro; -junto con mis nakamas estamos en contra del gobierno mundial, entonces no somos tan diferentes- dijo, parándose.**

**-si lo supieras- comento el muchacho.**

**-creo que volveré a ir para el lado que encaminaba, tal vez encuentre a mis nakamas- comento Robin, viendo el camino, -si quieres acompañarme no abra problemas- le sonrío Robin, Sasuke bajo la mirada a un costado.**

**-bien-.**

**...**

**En un pueblo cercano al primer castillo; en una casa algo alejada de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven, lavando los pisos de la casa.**

**Nami pasaba trapos por el piso continuamente; lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Nunca pudo imaginar un mundo en el cual Belleme, Nojiko y Vivi le gritaran que hicieran todos los deberes del hogar.**

**-mi madre, mi hermana...- se dijo para dentro y se apoyo de rodillas, -ahora veo todo lo que sufrió Robin- se dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas.**

**-¡oye má, llego una carta!- escucho de la voz de su hermana, a lo lejos; vio a un costado que llegaban su amiga y su madre.**

**-"En el día del cumpleaños nº 20 del Príncipe Roronoa, se les invita a todas las jóvenes del reino a un baile el día 11 de Noviembre al caer la noche en el castillo real"-. Nami escucho la palabra "Roronoa" y se puso de pie, si era su nakama, sabría que no esta sola.**

**Nami se acerco a la puerta pero mientras que no la vieran.**

**-¿con el cumpleaños del príncipe Roronoa Zoro?- pregunto Belleme tomando la carta, -je, si se llegaran a casar con él, serían la princesa del reino- dijo con soberbia.**

**-¿te lo imaginas?- pregunto Nojiko a su "hermana".**

**-si, con los lujos de los mayores reyes y con el príncipe Zoro, sería un sueño hecho realidad- dijo Vivi, con emoción.**

**-si pudiera ir, de seguro lo reconocería; si yo recuerdo mi pasado pirata, él también debe poder hacerlo- se dijo para adentro.**

**-¡hey! ¿y tu que haces espiando?- le dijo Nojiko al descubrir a Nami, que corrió de nuevo a su lugar; limpiando el piso. Pero Nojiko igualmente se le acerco con grandeza.**

**-¿Qué era lo que hacías espiándonos?- le pregunto duramente Nojiko, Nami solo bajo la vista; -si quieres saber algo sobre el príncipe; es que él ni se acercaría a una plebeya como tú- casi le grito, -y por cierto, una vez que termines con él piso, limpia mi habitación ¿entendiste?- le dijo y luego se dio media vuelta.**

**-y también limpia la mía ¿sabes?- le dijo Vivi a lo lejos.**

**-y no te olvides de limpiar la ropa y darles alimento a los animales- le dijo Belleme, y luego todas se fueron, de la escena.**

**Nami miro su reflejo en el piso y vio como un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.**

**...**

**Cerca de esa casa, caminaba un joven sobre un burro.**

**-em ¿Dónde estarán todos?- se pregunto Usop, tirando de las cuerdas para que el burro se detenga.**

**-se parece a aquella vez que Kuma nos separo- dijo Usop, viendo a los costados; -bien, solo me queda buscarlos- se dijo.**

**-aun que me pregunto por rayos llevaba esto- se pregunto, mirando que en su bolsillo había una flauta, -tendré que preguntar a ver si alguien me conocía de ante mano o sí conocen a algunos de mis nakamas- se dijo, y siguió su camino.**

**...**

**Lejos de esa casa, pasando un par de colinas, había un gran castillo.**

**-emmm.... ¿Qué rayos es lo que hago aquí?- se pregunto Franky, sentado en una silla frente a una gran maquina.**

**-tengo una bata de doctor, pero conservo mi SUPER peinado y mi SUPER tanga- se dijo tranquilo meciéndose en la silla, -aun que ahora que lo pienso no sé donde están los demás- se dijo, cuando escucho una puerta abrirse.**

**-¡auxilio, no soy malo, lo juro!- escucho de alguien que venía corriendo y paso a su lado como si nada.**

**-eh... ¿Brook?- le llamo Franky al ver al esqueleto correr en círculos.**

**-eh... ¡Franky!- dijo saltando hacía él; -¡afuera todo el mundo me dice; ese es el monstruo del doctor Franky!- lloraba el músico.**

**-me parece a mi.... o eso ya lo escuche en otra historia- se dijo mientras recordaba, y se daba cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía.**

* * *

Nota de las autoras:

_**Reparto de personajes:**_

_Hensel y Gretel y la casa de chocolate: Luffy y Ace, y la casa de chocolate_

_La bella durmiente: El espadachín durmiente (Zoro) (Robin)_

_Caperucita roja: El caperucito rojo (Sanjy)_

_Cenicienta: Namicienta (Nami)_

_Frankenstein: El doctor Franky (Franky y Brook)_

_El Flautista de Hambler: El flautista mentiroso (Usop)_

_????: Choper (¿Dónde estará?)_

_????: ¿Sasuke? (Y la Orden del Fenix XD)_

**Dragonazul**: Wiii! Al fin lo logramos, el segundo capi!

**Dulce-San**: Si, y eso que nos distraemos con los videos

**Dra**: Aun así, estoy aquí para pedirles perdón por la tardanza

**Dul**: Además, creo que tienes una noticia Drauny (Dragonazul)

**Dra**: Si, verán mi computadora la llevaran a arreglar el martes y no se por cuanto tiempo así que, a esperar o esperar.

**Dul**: O, si no; vienes a mi casa y lo seguimos

**Dra**: Esa es la segunda opción, y como verán, en la historia ya apareció Sasuke, miren que yo escribí esa escena, solo espero que las respuesta y la personalidad de Sasuke este bien n_nU

**Dul**: Eso es por que no me esperaste ¬¬ Y apareció mi lindo Saskellito (Le salen corazoncitos de la cabeza)

**Dra**: Mejor cortamos aquí

**Dul**: Falta los agradecimientos

**Dra**: Claro, casi me olvido

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

**Dul**: ¿Quién es Hancock?

**Dra**: Claro, vos todavía no llegaste a esa parte, igualmente no tenía pensa agregarla...

**Dul**: Aun...

**Flames To Dust**

**Dra**: Humor y mates con mayuscula

**Dul (Con el termo y el mate a mano)**: ¿Queres un mate Drauny?

**Dra**: bueno, ya que esta... hey Flames, ¿Quieres uno?

**Dark Lady Kira**

**Dul**: ¿Has dicho pronto?

**Dra**: Bueno, nos tardamos un poquilito pero valió la pena ¿no? jeje, no vemos nakama

**Nemo Robin**

**Dul**: si! Yo también recuerdo ese capitulo de los padrinos mágicos

**Dra**: Yo también, lo vi unas cien veces forzada por mi hermanito

**Dul**: ¿Y, por que se parece a Jumanji?

**Dra**: Si, yo también tengo la duda

**Munchis**

**Dra**: A Dulce-San, le encanto el larguísimos review que dejaste

**Dul**: Si, fue impresionante

**Kakushi Miko**

**Dul: **Mi Lufyllito no es el caperucita rojo como verás; si no es Sanjycito

**Dra**: Y si. Zoro es el príncipe dormilón; por cierto como dato extra te cuento como comenzó esta idea. Un día dulce me contó sobre un fanfic con Zoro sobre la bella durmiente

**Dul**: Si, y los despertaba con una beso... Sakura Card Captords

**Dra**: Menos mal que vamos a usar una versión modificada XD


	3. Esto no deveria suceder

**Capitulo 3: Esto no debería suceder**

**-bien, lo único que sabemos es que... el abuelo esta con nosotros, vivimos en medio de un bosque el cual, al parecer, es peligroso; y... nada más- le comento Ace, a su hermano menor mientras ambos estaban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor de la cabaña.**

**-pero... ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?- le pregunto el joven de sombrero de paja.**

**-¿y como pretendes que lo sepa?- le pregunto con cara de obviedad.**

**-solo decía- respondió Luffy haciendo puchero.**

**-bien... si el abuelo esta aquí... ¿Luffy, a donde vas?- pregunto Ace, al ver que su hermano salio de la casa.**

**-pues a explorar, ¿Qué más?- dijo sonriendo mientras salía del lugar.**

**-espérame te seguiré- se apresuro el pirata a salir de la casa y seguir a su hermano menor.**

**En otro lugar al mismo tiempo;**

**-esto... no debería... estar pasando- se decía mientras que Usop corría a más no poder y detrás de él, venían corriendo una gran cantidad de aldeanos.**

**-ven aquí mentiroso- -devuélvenos nuestro dinero- -no huyas- eran los gritos que pegaban los aldeanos que perseguían al pobre narigón con palos, escobas y perros de caza.**

**-pero si ya les dije que no hice nada- lloriqueaba el pirata.**

**En otro lugar, nuevamente, al mismo tiempo:**

**Zoro, al final había dejado la alcoba en la que se encontraba; sin darse cuenta, ya había pasado 14 veces por el pasillo de su habitación y no lograba encontrar el camino al salón principal.**

**-mierda, este lugar esta mal diseñado- se renegó por 30º vez mirando a los lados.**

**-¿le pasa algo príncipe Roronoa?- pregunto una criada.**

**-puesto que... ¿Tashigi?- pregunto apenas se dio cuenta que era ella.**

**-si, espero no molestarlo- dijo sin problemas la joven, -¿va al salón principal?- pregunto. Zoro asintió levemente.**

**-bien, entonces; vamos- le dijo sonriente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Zoro se resigno a seguirla.**

**Aun que Tashigi se entendía por que el príncipe estaba tan despistado que se iba a cualquier habitación incluso siguiéndola, a los pocos minutos pudieron llegar debajo de todo, donde dejo a Zoro esperando en la sala.**

**Rápidamente, un caballero se acerco.**

**-señor Roronoa, su madre esta por...- dijo el hombre.**

**-¡¿tu?!- casi grito Zoro, al ver al hombre que era igual a Kaku.**

**-eh, ¿pasa alg...- no pudo terminar su frase que Zoro le dio semejante golpe que lo lanzo a varios metros.**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso, hijo?- pregunto una voz amable.**

**-por que me dieron ganas d...- Zoro se calló al escuchar mejor, -¿ma... dre?- pregunto sorprendido.**

**Una mujer vestida con un vestido de colores celestes a colores más claros, con una larga melena de color verde claro.**

**-hijo, si te quieres desquitar por algo, tienes que contármelo no golpear así a los guardias- le dijo, acercándosele, aun que aun tranquila. Y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Zoro.**

**-recuerda que tu padre quería que fueras el mejor rey- le dijo sonriendo placidamente, y abrazándolo.**

**Sin saber exactamente el por que, Zoro no se opuso.**

**-te pareces tanto a él... cuando él nos dejo, me pidió que te cuidara con todo el corazón; además el Duque de Transilvana, me acompaña ahora en esa tarea- le dijo mientras aun le sonreí.**

**-Ferian- llamó una voz masculina, -ah, duque; Zoro ya a despertado- dijo la reina acercándose a su esposo.**

**Zoro se quedo helado; aquella cara pálida con ojos claros le dejaron sin palabras.**

**-****Mihawk****- dijo con un hilo de voz.**

**-buenos días, príncipe- dijo casi fríamente.**

**-"¿tenia que ser él?"- pensó casi congelado.**

**Nuevamente, lejos de allí; aun que en realidad no tan lejos si no a la misma distancia que había dicho antes de decir "lejos de allí", pero en fin, en el mismo lugar donde empezó este capitulo:**

**-Ace, ¿vos entendiste lo que quiso decir antes con lo de "Lejos de allí"?- pregunto Luffy, sin entender lo que había escrito la autora hace instantes.**

**-ni idea, pero principalmente, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ace, viendo que se habían alejado bastante de la cabaña.**

**-no lo sé, pero sigamos caminando ha ver que sucede- comento Luffy sonriendo, mientras caminaba sin problemas, aun que se detuvo en la entrada a un claro.**

**-¿oi, que te sucede hermanito?- le pregunto Ace al ver que Luffy tenia abierta la boca, por el piso, y los ojos.**

**-mira- señalo al frente Luffy, Ace levanto la vista y quedo igual que Luffy, al descubrir un terreno con una casa, todo, pero completamente, todo; hecho de chocolate (N/A: Yo quiero estar ahí, también!).**

**-¿será una ilusión?- pregunto Ace, sorprendido. Aun que Luffy no le presto la minima atención ya que ya es taba comiendo un árbol cercano.**

**-¡Ace, tienes que probar esto; el tronco sabe a vainilla!- le grito feliz Luffy, Ace se quedo mirando y se le acerca. Arranco un trozo del árbol y lo probo.**

**-tienes razón; entonces todo es de...- antes de poder terminas aquella oración, el árbol ya no estaba a su lado y Luffy se estaba comiendo un conejo que parecía de gelatina.**

**-¡espera, déjame algo!-grito sonriendo, mientras corría hacía el lugar, sin pensar lo tormenta (Metafóricamente XD) que se acercaba.**

* * *

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Drauny (Dragonazul**): bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza

**Dulce:** Gomenasai

**Drauny:** es mi culpa, principalmente, por que yo tengo el fic y no lo había seguido nada

**Dulce**: además estábamos leyendo esa historia que estabas haciendo con Nemo Robin

**Drauny:** si, en la que secuestrábamos a diferentes personajes animes varones n-n

**Dulce**: Por cierto, le decimos de las vacaciones?

**Drauny:** ah claro, les avisamos que me iré de vacaciones con mi familia, ¡Y Dulce-san me acompañara! wiii, y al fin y al cavo ninguna estará del 15 al 30 de Diciembre

**Dulce -.-:** No querras decir Enero? Drauny-onee-chan?

**Drauny**: ups, me equivoque de mes! n-nU

**Dulce**: Si, ahora vallamos directamente a los agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos de Review:**

**Flames To Dust**

Dulce: amigo, que buenas ideas

Drauny: si... y sobre la sandia

Dulce: que sandia?

Drauny: es de otro fic

Dulce: entonces, no me cambies de tema

Drauny: ok, seguimos en otro fic n-nU

**Gabe Logan**

Drauny: Gabe, eres un santo, nunca te enojas con nada

Dulce: Ya lo veremos (sonríe maléficamente)

Drauny: Deidara-sempai! (Así es como yo la llamo)

Dulce: Pasa algo Toby-kun!? (Con ojitos de neko)

Drauny: Ya que, gracias por leer n-n

**Nemo Robin**

Dulce: El Cuarto Hokage es Dumblerdos?

Los dos: XDDDD

Drauny: Estuvo divertido, y eso que estamos chateando en el momento XD

Nemo: Espérame que me tienen loca con este post

Dulce: Como apareció ella aquí?

Drauny: Anda a saber, eso si; gracias por el review!

**Ayaami-sama**

Dulce: Ja, todo eso es gracias a mi gran idea primeriza

Drauny: Si, pero era realmente extraña -.-U

Dulce: Entonces, gracias por el review n-n

**Muguiwaragirl**

Dulce: Mucho gusto!

Drauny: Claro que si, nosotras nos conocemos un poco más

Dulce: Te agradecemos mucho el review

Drauny: Por cierto, hace rato que no te veo... Donde estas? T_T

**Las dos: Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo! n-n**


	4. Desenterrando kunais

**Capitulo 4: Desenterrando kunais**

**Choper caminaba por el bosque.**

**-¡¿Luffy? ¡Zoro! ¡Nami!- llamaba sin obtener respuesta; -¡chicos!... ¿Dónde están?- pregunto el pequeño reno lloriqueando, ya llevaba un buen rato perdido en el bosque y la verdad, no le gustaba nada; se fastidiaba una y otra vez por haber querido leer ese libro.**

**Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que se canso y se recostó en el pasto; suspiro algo angustiado.**

**-hey, ¿estas bien?- oyó el reno, no era de una voz humana pero identificaba que era otro animal; Choper se enderezo para notar que era un venado joven pero adulto.**

**-eh, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Choper poniéndose de pie.**

**-soy Bambi, el líder de estos bosques- se presento el venado, -nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿de donde eres?- pregunto. A Choper le brillaron los ojos.**

**-soy de un barco pirata, ¿dime, no sabes donde esta la salida a la Grand Line?- pregunto el pequeño reno.**

**-la verdad es que nunca había escuchado de ese lugar- respondió con sinceridad el venado; dejando disgustado a Choper;-pero no te preocupes, te mostrare el valle y la salida a otra tierra, ¿te parece?- pregunto Bambi.**

**-¿de verdad?- se apresuro a levantarse Choper; así el joven reno siguió camino detrás del venado.**

**En otro lado:**

**-así que, por eso estoy aquí- le explico Robin al joven shinobi.**

**-ya veo, pero aun así me cuesta tener un razón por la cual yo este aquí- respondió Sasuke.**

**-supongo que la intención es terminar los cuentos en los que nos hemos encontrado, ¿no le parece Señor ninja?*- comento Robin, tomándose en mentón pensativa.*(Amo que Robin los llame así), Sasuke no contesto.**

**Quedaron callados un rato mientras se oía las pisadas de los caballos andando, pero unos momentos después oyeron otras pisadas, más fuerte y veloces.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sasuke, al ser el primero en oírlo; Robin también se volteo, pero lo primero que vio fue a Choper en medio de un salto hacía ella y gritando su nombre. Por el simple caso de inercia, Robin cayó al suelo con Choper en brazos, el joven shinobi simplemente se quedo mirando sin expresión alguna.**

**-¡Robin! ¡No sabes como te estaba buscando!- lloriqueaba el pequeño reno abrazado a la arqueóloga; -¡creí que nos habrían vuelto a separar!-.**

**-ya, no hay de que preocuparse- le tranquilizo Robin, mientras se ponía de pie; -¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto.**

**-bueno, estuve un buen rato en el bosque acompañando al venado alfa del lugar, leugo nos encontramos con unos cazadores que amenazaban su manda y...- se calló unos momentos el pequeño.**

**-¿y?- inquirió Robin.**

**-varas, me enojo tanto lo que hacían que los mande a volar y en cierta forma salve al bosque- explico el renito mientras reía.**

**-que bien- le sonrío la arqueóloga, -yo aparecí aquí de la nada; y... te quiero presentar a alguien- explico, haciendo avanzar al caballo y dejándolo a la vista del shinobi, -el es Sasuke y...- Robin no termino de explicar que Choper ya se estaba "escondiendo" detrás de las patas traseras del caballo.**

**-"¿se supone que eso es esconderse?"- pensó Sasuke mientras que seguía sin cambiar su expresión, que en realidad no decía nada.**

**Robin suspiro y levanto a Choper para acomodarlo en la silla del caballo y poder subirse quedando detrás del pequeño reno.**

**-eh... ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto el reno confuso.**

**-la verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo sabemos, pero sabemos que es hacía aquel lado- explico Robin señalando el frente.**

**-en realidad tampoco es seguro que sea hacía allí- hablo el shinobi de forma fría. Choper se enderezo hacía delante y olfateo el aire.**

**-creo poder captar el aroma de Luffy y Ace, también el de Sanjy- dijo mientras levantaba su nariz, -no deben estar tan lejos- dijo contento.**

**-bien, entonces sigamos el camino- propuso Robin, mientras los tres seguían el camino.**

**-yo supongo- comento Robin, -creo que podremos salir de este lugar una vez que en los cuentos en los que estamos hallan sido terminados de la forma correcta- explico.**

**-¿y cual es la forma correcta?- pregunto el pequeño reno.**

**-bueno, los cuentos se basan en tres puntos; principio feliz, problemas en el medio y final feliz- explico la arqueóloga.**

**-ah, entonces ¿mi parte ya esta terminada?- pregunto contento Choper, Robin asintió; -¡bien!... pero, ¿Cuál será el cuento en que estén ustedes?- pregunto, esta vez mirando a Sasuke.**

**-no lo sé, solo creo que al avanzar nos iremos dando cuenta- respondió con tranquilidad Robin.**

**Siguieron avanzando la tranquilidad reino por algunos minutos.**

**-¿oíste eso?- se apresuro a decir Choper, mirando al bosque.**

**-algo se acerca- prosiguió Sasuke, mirando al bosque. La arqueóloga y el shinobi detuvieron el paso de los animales, antes de escuchar sonidos fuertes del bosque... De la nada un gran animal salio del bosque; un dragón de color negro y verde fluorescente.**

**Los equinos retrocedieron rápidamente, aun que sus ocupantes los desmontaron y se opusieron al dragón; Robin ya había cruzado sus brazos y Sasuke había desenvainado su katana además de que sus pupilas se habían vuelto rojas; Choper prefirió alejarse, aun que los tres notaron algo que los dejo más bien estupefactos.**

**-¡Robiiiin! ¡Choooopeeeeer! ¡holaaa!- saludo alegremente Luffy, atado de sus brazos al cuello del dragón que luchaba por liberarse.**

**-¿Capitán?-.**

**-¡Luffy!-.**

**-¿Qué rayos...-.**

**-¡muchachos, hola!- saludo Ace, pero este estaba aferrado a la cola del animal mientras se incendiaba.**

**-Capitán, debemos...-.**

**-¡no te preocupes Robin!- le grito el joven de sombrero de paja, -¡tenemos todo bajo control!- río. Mientras que a los espectadores se les caía una gotita por la nuca.**

**De repente, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo; el dragón abrió sus alas y se lanzo a volar lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera del alcance de la arqueologa y el shinobi.**

**-no te preocupes, nos encontraremos con las vibre car...- posiblemente eso fue lo ultimo que oyeron los tres.**

**-así que, ¿usaremos la vibre card para encontrarnos?- pregunto el reno a la arqueóloga; esta asintió.**

**-tu... ¿me habías dicho que eras pirata, no?- pregunto Sasuke a la arqueóloga, esta asintió; -¿se supone que ese era su capitán?- pregunto señalando al cielo.**

**Robin y Choper se rieron.**

**-aun que no lo creas, si- respondió el reno.**

**-vaya... están fritos- les comento con cierta cara de extrañeza. Choper solo pudo incomodarse un poco pero Robin comenzó a reír.**

**-¿Qué te hace gracia?- pregunto el shinobi, Robin le miro.**

**-es la primera vez que muestras una expresión tan natural desde que te conocí- respondió sonriendo. Sasuke solo bufo y volvió a dirigirse a los caballos.**

**Aun les faltaba un largo camino y varias personas por encontrar.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Como se los digo a todos, me fui al carajo con el tiempo de actualización

Bueno, un capitulo simple pero conciso para seguir adelante; acerca de otras cosas, termino pasando que seré la única autora de este fic, ya que Dulce-chan no ha estado disponible por las misma razones en la que yo llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar; el colegio... u.u*

** Si por alguna razón quieren saber, el dragón que Ace y Luffy encontraron seria una versión dragona de Maléfica de... creo que era "La bella durmiente"

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust:** Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo, me da gusto hablarte en un review... Dulce-chan en estos momento la veo algo depresiva Creo que es el cole... Bien, a decir verdad me estas dando muchas buenas ideas; aun que aparecerán más adelante. He decidido que integrare a varios animes más a la historia, además si quiera hacer entrar a a todas las pelis de Disney o Pixar, hasta tendrían su aparición los protas de Kingdom Heart o Final Fantasy por el fic XD

**Alvian**: La verdad, no vi la 4º pelicula; pero creo que la bruja de la casa de chocolate era Malefica, de... creo que era de "La bella durmiente"

**Gabe Logan**: Al igual que le dije a Flames, claro que habra aparición de otros animes de la Shonen Jump y otras, por que no también podría haber apariciones de Marvel o Capcom, o tal vez de Square Enix o Diney/Pixar XD Claro, todo depende del lugar que me encuentre para agregarlos.

**Mugiwaragirl**: Jooo! Que bueno que estes por aquí! Ojala pronto te vea en otro review!

**Nemo Robin**: Me mato lo de Mihauw pariente de los Cullen o lo de Shirigore con barba Azul XD Bueno, ahora solo seré yo quien lo escriba u.u En fin, en cuanto puedas lee este fic si?

**Saludos. Ate. Dragonazul**


End file.
